


Busy... Really?

by SEUNGMINED



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEUNGMINED/pseuds/SEUNGMINED
Summary: Hyunjin wants to cuddle but Seungmin is busy with his phone





	Busy... Really?

**Author's Note:**

> Hewo , another Seungjin haha

"Hey, Minnie can we cuddle now?." Hyunjin beg as he hugged the younger who's busy with his phone,  
Doing something.

"No, I'm busy Jinnie." Seungmin said as he can't let Hyunjin see what his doing with his phone.

"But Seungmin you're on your phone for almost 3hours and yet you're not giving me cuddles?." Hyunjin said as he pouted.

Seungmin looks at him and raised his eyebrows.

"Eww don't pout, you're look like a big duck." He said and goes back in his phone.

"You're so mean!." Hyunjin yelled as he tickle the smaller boy.

Seungmin can't help but to Laugh and keep pushing Hyunjin away.

He dropped his phone due to the fact that Hyunjin tickles him more.

"N-no stop Hyunjin ! I-i can't breath!." Seungmin beg and Finally Hyunjin stopped.

"So... Can we cuddle now?." Hyunjin question him as he grabbed Seungmin's phone.

He saw that Seungmin plays Fruit ninja for almost 3hours. He sigh and put the cellphone on the counter.

Seungmin on the other hand only laughed at him.

"Ok fine I'm sorry , we can cuddle now hyungie." Seungmin said and hug Hyunjin.

Hyunjin hugged him back and hummed.

"Hey, Minnie you know you can't beat me on that game?." Hyunjin said with a smirk.

Seungmin's eyes widened as he heard what the older said. He immediately sat up and crossed his arms.

"No! I hate you! You can't beat me!." Seungmin said and grabbed a plushie and throws at Hyunjin.

"Ok ok, you won , come on give me cuddles." Hyunjin said while laughing and pulled Seungmin's wrists and hugged the Younger boy again.

And after that, they both fell asleep next to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
